wwefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack DiCaprio
Jack DiCaprio (Born January 25 1990, Age 26) Is an American Professional Wrestler currently working for WWE. He is the younger brother of actor Leonardo DiCaprio. PROFESSIONAL WRESTLING CAREER At age 16, DiCaprio started training in Florida Wrestling School before heading into WWE's Developmental Program FCW (which would later become NXT in 2012) for training. He made his FCW debut on the November 1 2008 FCW episode in a winning effort over Tyrone Jones. He used his real name as his ring name at that time. DEBUT TO MAIN ROSTER/ LEGACY (2009) At Braggin Rights 2009, DiCaprio made his debut as a heel by attacking John Cena with a Sledgehammer, allowing Randy Orton to retain the WWE Championship. This caused Cena to leave the RAW brand via the match stipulation and DiCaprio joined Legacy shortly after. The Next night on RAW, Orton introduced him as his fictional brother Miles Prower Orton, and stated that he will destroy everything in his path as part of the Legacy. This was before Kofi Kingston, who returned at the PPV last night in a winning effort against Chris Jericho before being attacked by Orton, came on screen and vandalized Orton's NASCAR, which was given as a gift by DiCaprio following Orton's Title win, as retaliation. At Madison Square Garden, Orton attacked Hall Of Famer Roddy Piper but just before he could deliver a punt Kingston came out and attacked Orton, making him bleed and leg dropping him through a table. However, Miles would come out of nowhere and attack Kingston with the sledgehammer he used at Braggin Rights, before injuring Roddy Piper by giving him a punt of his own and a Sledgehammer Style Frog Splash (following a Goku pose) before being chased off by John Cena and D-Generation X. While DX and Cena, who returned to the RAW brand, were feuding with Orton for the title, Miles and Legacy feuded with Kingston, who formed a team to face them alongside CM Punk and William Regal at the Survivor Series. At Survivor Series, Orton lost the title to Cena and Miles and Legacy would lose to Team Kingston after Miles got hit with a Trouble In Paradise out of nowhere. The Next Night RAW, Miles made his singles match debut, defeating Santino Marella to advance in the WWE Championship Tournament made by Guest Host Jesse Ventura alongside the rest of Legacy. However, Legacy would lose the battle royal after Rhodes and DiBiase were eliminated by Mark Henry and Kingston pulled off Orton and Miles off the ropes. On the November 30th Raw, Miles, along with Legacy, attacked Kingston during his match with Orton, allowing him to pick up the win, but Kingston defeated Orton the next week after a fast count by guest host Mark Cuban. Afterwards, Miles would viciously attack Kingston before being chased off by Mark Henry. This led to a Rubber Match at TLC in which Orton won after interference by Miles. Miles would then go on to attack RAW guest hosts Dennis Miller, Timbaland, and Johnny Damon before being chased off by D-Generation X. This would lead to a handicap match on the January 4th Edition of RAW, which DX won. On the January 12th Raw, Miles and Legacy attacked Cena and Kingston to allow Orton to win the WWE Championship #1 Contenders Match. However at the Royal Rumble, Orton failed to win the championship after interference by DiBiase and Rhodes, for in which Orton and Miles attacked both DiBiase and Rhodes afterwards. He later entered the Royal Rumble Match at #26 before being eliminated by the Returning Edge. On the February 15th Raw, Miles attacked Rhodes and DiBiase after interfering in Orton's non-title match against Sheamus, hinting a face turn. At Elimination Chamber, Miles participated in the World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber Match, but would get eliminated by Rey Mysterio in 9 minutes. The match was won by Chris Jericho. On the March 8 Edition of RAW, Miles would attack both Rhodes and DiBiase after defeating Orton (who has been kicked out of the group following his face turn 2 weeks ago after betraying Legacy) in a handicap match, turning face in the process and departing from Legacy. He would later team up with his brother in a winning effort against Rhodes and DiBiase at WrestleMania XXVI, for in which after the match, Rhodes and DiBiase attacked each other, which allowed Orton to punt Rhodes and Miles to perform a Sledgehammer style Frog Splash on Rhodes. During the match however, Miles suffered a neck injury, for in which kept him out of action for approximately 6 months. RETURN TO FCW/ NEKO CORTEZ (2010 - 2013) On the November 1st edition of FCW, Jack, once again using his real name as his ring name, returned to action in a winning effort against Shad Gaspard. He would spend the next 3 years doing commentary and wrestling matches in FCW before being moved to the NXT brand in 2012. During his time in NXT, he debuted his new ring name Neko Cortez and as a member of Conor O'Brian's Ascension, working as a villain once again. During this time, his attire would be a cosplay of Crona from the anime Soul Eater. Despite returning to FCW / NXT, he made several main roster appearances on RAW and SmackDown, including Hell In A Cell (2011) when he was one of the many superstars trying to break the cage open to save John Cena, CM Punk, Alberto Del Rio, and several WWE Crew members from getting attacked by Awesome Truth, The April 9th 2012 edition of RAW when he was one of the many superstars trying to break up a brawl between John Cena and Brock Lesnar, and the November 19th edition of RAW when he appeared in the locker room where AJ Lee confronts Dolph Ziggler in a backstage segment. He appeared in the 2013 Royal Rumble match and #12 and was the 27th eliminated by Sheamus. On the July 10 2013 edition of NXT, Cortez would suffer a sprained ankle during his match with Mason Ryan, keeping him out of action for a couple months. Conor O'Brian wished the best for Neko Cortez the following week. RETURN TO THE MAIN ROSTER/ DEATHKID ALLIANCE/ WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION (2014) *See Deathkid Alliance* 'PERSONAL LIFE' DiCaprio was born in Las Vegas, Nevada as the younger brother of actor Leonardo DiCaprio. DiCaprio was inspired by WWE Hall Of Famer Eddie Guerrero and was trained by Hall Of Famer Shawn Michaels in 2008 in preparation in joining WWE's FCW Territory. His friends from High School included Bo Dallas, Tyler Breeze, Andre Tyson, Bray Wyatt, Xavier Woods, Sami Callihan, Cameron, Jason Jordan, Pierre Marceau, Oliver Grey, and Zema Ion. He is currently dating WWE diva Saraya Jade-Davis, aka Paige. They revealed their engagement on the September 15th 2015 episode of Total Divas. 'FILMOGRAPHY' *'Titanic (1997) - Child of Irish Mother' *'The Aviator (2004) - Teen' *'The Departed (2006) - Teenage Criminal' *'Shutter Island (2010) - Doctor' *'Inception (2010) - Pedestrian' *'Django Unchained (2012) - Scotty Harmony' *'Iron Man 3 (2013) - Frank Castle / The Punisher (Uncredited Cameo)' *'The Great Gatsby (2013) - Party Attender' *'The Wolf Of Wall Street (2013) - FBI Officer' *'Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) - Frank Castle / The Punisher' *'Edge Of Tomorrow (2014) - Kyle Griffin' *'Tusk (2014) - Hector Johnson' *'Avengers: Age Of Ultron (2015) - Frank Castle / The Punisher' *'Dragonball Z: Resurrection F (2015) - Frieza (voice)' *'Term Life (2015) - Lou Wilson' *'The Revenant (2015) - Edward Schwartz' *'London Has Fallen (2016) - Kai Bowman' *'The Punisher (2016) - Frank Castle / The Punisher' *'Captain America: Civil War (2016) - Frank Castle / The Punisher' *'Cypher (2016) - Cypher' *'Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) - Darth Vader' *'Yoga Housers (2016) - Hector Johnson' *'9 Lives (2017) - Jack Thompson / Hammerfall' *'Blade Runner 2 (2017) - TBA' *'Marvel's The Defenders (2018) - Frank Castle / The Punisher' *'The Avengers: Infinity War Part I (2018) - Frank Castle / The Punisher' *'The Avengers: Infinity War Part II (2019) - Frank Castle / The Punisher' *'Moose Jaws (TBD) - TBA' *'The Ballad Of Richard Jewell (TBD) - FBI Agent' TV ROLES *'Marvel's Daredevil (2015 - Present) - Frank Castle / Punisher (Guest appearance (Season 1), Main Cast (Season 2)' *'NCIS Los Angeles (2016) - William Blood (Season 7 Episode: Angels And Daemons)' VOICE ROLES *'Avengers Confidential: Black Widow And Punisher (2014) - Frank Castle / The Punisher' *'Ultimate Spider-Man (2014) - Adrian Toomes / The Vulture (Episode: The Vulture)' *'Sailor Moon (2014) - Tuxedo Mask (VIZ Media Dub)' *'Sky Wizards Academy (2015) - Kanata Age (English Dub)' *'Gravity Falls (2015 - 2016) - Blackwood (Episodes: Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality, Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls)' *'Wander Over Yonder (2015) - The Crusher (Episode: The Search For Captain Tim)' *'Scooby-Doo! And WWE: Curse Of The Speed Demon (2016) - Himself' *'Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil (2016) - TBA (Season 2 Episode)'